Specialized vehicles are an essential tool in many different professions. In particular, professions such as law enforcement commonly utilize a number of specialized electronic systems (e.g., computers, radio systems, sirens) that are not found in conventional automobiles. While vehicles may be specially manufactured that include these systems, these systems may also be added to conventional automobiles through after-market installations. However, one problem that arises from such installations is the simple and effective mounting of after-market electronic devices in conventional vehicles. Improved systems are desired for repositionably mounting objects in vehicles.